


Flyless

by remyskindathicc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Cats, Cats with Wings, Character Death, Death, Death of a loved one, Everyone is Dead, F/M, Flying, Flying Cats, Foxes, Minor Character Death, Plane, Sad, Winged Cats, Wings, cut me some slack, has nothing to do with warrior cats im just stupid, i wrote this mid elementary school, lowkey plagarized warrior cats without meaning to, rip papa, so when i was like 10 or younger lmao, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remyskindathicc/pseuds/remyskindathicc
Summary: Cats without wings grows wings. Read to find out how.(This is a book I wrote sometime mid elementary school, and I figured it was time to set it free and put it out into the world. It's my magnum opus and I will never top this)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get intense you might wanna sit down for this one

The wind was blowing, the sun was shining, the trees where swaying, and the water was clear. It was a perfect day. How she loved it this way.

Then she unfolded her wings, how soft and delicate they were, and she took flight.

She hoped she could find the perfect place to raise kittens.

Wow, she thought, you can see so many...

Then something painful hit her wing and she fell helpless to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see? i told you


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the awakening

''Mama, why won't she open her eyes?''

''She's not ready yet so be quiet.''

I slowly woke up. Everything around me seemed new. Then I knew that it was time. So I slowly opened my eyes. I jumped in surprise. The things I saw!

My favorite thing I saw was my Mama. She was fluffy with orange back fur and tail, and a white belly and legs. But the best part was the wings. You see, we are winged cats, very rare in fact. Now let’s get back to the wings. They were white as snow. So beautiful yet so delicate. I also noticed my brothers had wings too. So I looked for mine. But then were none to be seen. Not even a single feather.

But then I heard one of my brothers say ''Mama, were is her wings?'' Then I knew it was true I was wingless. Then my Mama eyed me suspiciously. Then said ''She must take after her father.''

Then the smallest one of my brothers asked ''Where is Papa?''

Then Mama looked like she would kill him. Then she said ''Do kittens really want to hear the story of your father.

We all nodded.

Next she said ''A while ago he wanted to know what it was like flying. So I held on to him as I flew. But then it got stormy. The wind was blowing so hard it felt like a tornado. Then it started raining. The rain kept getting harder. The rain pelted my fur so hard. That was when he started slipping. I kept on telling him that he was safe and I would not let him go. All of a sudden he was gone. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw him falling. So I flew down faster and faster. He seemed to be doing the same. Then he fell into the trees. When I made it down there I could not find him. Then I gave up and started weeping. Then I saw a patch of spotted fur. At first I was so happy! That’s when I noticed that he was lying still to still. I ran up and heard him say his last words ''Good bye my love ''I will miss…'' Then he went limp. And I buried him so foxes could not eat the last part of him I had. And soon after that I found out I was pregnant with you guys. ''

Then the biggest one of my brothers asked  
''Is that after you lost the gift of flight? ''

''Yes,'' Mama said ''And I can take you to the place your father was buried. ''

* * *

I thought the forest was lovely when I first saw it. When Mama brought us to where Papa was lying dead underground.

It was so nice to finally meet Papa. Dead or not.

Then Mama said ''Gather around, it's time I named you plus what is even better is doing it next to your father. Okay you the smallest one, your name will be Tiny. And you the biggest one will be Stripes. And you will be named Cloud. Finally you,'' she said pointing to me ''will be Flyless. That's what I used to call your father...''

There was rustling and a dreadful stench came over us. ''FOXS!'' screeched Mama. ''Flap you wings and fly onto the trees! And carry me and Flyless!

thought it was so cool to see them fly high into the sky. I wish I could do that. Then Stripes came over to lift me up. It felt so awesome flying. But all of a sudden I felt heart stopping pain go throw my side. It hurt so bad! I realized that the foxes got me. They pulled me so hard that Stripe suddenly let go of me. I knew I was fox chow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine being born and the first thing your mom does is either eye you suspiciously or look like she wants to kill you lmao


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol imagine dying thats cringe

Stripes felt sick just sick. He felt like he was responsible for Flyless's death. And he knew he was.  
Why are you so stupid he thought if you were smarter then you could have outsmarted the foxes and saved Flyless's life.

He felt so guilty when he came back empty handed. Then he told them the story of what happened. Then his Mama said ''At least you told the truth and came back unharmed.'' But from the way his mother looked she was so very sad and disappointed because she looked the most like there Papa. And what made him feel even worse was waking up in the middle of the night to his mother's weeping.

Then one day curiosity caught his tongue and he asked ''Mama how did you lose your gift of flight?'' she responded ''I was flying and trying to find the perfect place to raise kittens without fathers then one of those human things that fly, I think it's called a plane hit me.'' 

''Wow'' whispered Tiny.

Then Stripe asked ''Can you ever get the power to fly after you lose it?''

''If you can fly then you lose it, it's gone forever. Don't worry. You only lose it if you do something horrible. Anyway I never want to fly again. Also if you are a cat without wings and you have winged cat blood plus a heart of pure good then in the hardest time of your life then you might be able to fly.''

''Mama you are scaring me!'' Cloud wined ''Is this a lecture?''

She replied ''Let's hope not.'' 

Awesome Flyless has a chance! he thought. ''Flyless has a chance!'' he yelled ''She all ways was so kind let's hope she is like that at all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw your parent lectures you 🙄 amiright or amiright?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale

Three days ago I was in a fox den, now I am sitting in a tree. It is so wonderful being free. I know everyone thinks I am dead. So I had better find them soon. It's so wonderful being able to fly. It's just so amazing that they grew when the foxes were about to eat me. I just hope these scratches heal soon.

I guess that now will be the best time to search for them. I hope that they have not made camp too far. I start flying. It feels so good to fly again. The trees go by as a blur. I feel so free!

As I am looking for them I spot some birds below me, flying. That's strange I think They look just like... My Family! 

I right away swoop down to them. When Mama saw me she almost screamed! I had to put my tail over her mouth to stop from screaming.

I asked suddenly ''Mama? Do cuts and scrapes hurt your wings?''

She replied ''Only if it is a super deep cut. Why do you want to know this?''

Then I said the craziest thing I ever said before ''I want to swim.''

When Mama had a look on her face that said no, I pleaded ''Please teach me. If you are wondering why I am asking this, then it's because when the foxes took me to their den they had to pass through the lake. It turns out I love the feeling of water on my fur. Look there is a lake down there. If you are thinking that I am too young or that you will not come, then I will go by myself. So think, now!''

Mama murmured ''Just like her father'' so only cats close to her could her. Then said much louder ''I will teach you, but you much be very careful. If water touches the skin of your wings then you will feel pain growing bigger in that spot. If you ignore it then the pain will spread to your hole wing. Then your wings will crumble and not grow back. So pad the feathers of your wings to your wing before you swim. Now go and swim, but I won't.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn you might as well call me erin hunter at this point bc infant me killed this


End file.
